


涩谷迷情

by romanticnote



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 22:05:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17211677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanticnote/pseuds/romanticnote





	涩谷迷情

#mob橘，R，非现背

#第一人称，futa预警

#请勿上升

#故事并不在涩谷

 

“啊啊啊…老公，好爽…”

我冷着脸，跨坐在我身上的纤细少年不断起伏着，嘴角的涎水和泪水一起挂下来流到胸口上。

少年的妆容极其艳丽，身上的劣质女香浓得快要把我呛过去。

“啊啊啊啊——要去了！”

少年扶着我的肩膀发出高亢的尖叫，我伸出手来把颤巍巍的柱头堵住。高潮被人突然掐住不能得到释放的感觉想来十分难受，少年迷蒙着眸子，扭着腰委屈地看着我。

“想射在我身上吗？”

我没好气地开口，把人从床上拎下去，少年做错事一样可怜兮兮地看着我，腿间细小的一根要翘不翘地半软着。

“钱在前台。

穿上衣服，滚。”

 

“怎么这么快？”

从洗手间出来，打扮得风情万种的老板娘倚在门口，揶揄地看着我。

“老了？不行啦？”

“去你的，你才不行呢，”我甩甩手上的水，警告地用中指指她，“你给我找的货色不行，什么玩意儿，这么骚浪我不如去操女人。”

“你要清纯学生妹我这儿也没有啊…”老板娘转了转眼珠子，突然两手一拍，“哎，过会儿有个雏儿你可以瞧瞧，不过那小子是富二代，金贵的很，你好生伺候着。”

“富二代？来你这里体验生活？”

我噗嗤一声笑出来，给自己点了一支烟。

“这不跟家里老头子公开出柜，被一通骂气跑了嘛，又正好被小男友甩了，哭哭啼啼地让我给他找个活好的，”老板娘不客气地从我这里抽了一支给自己点上，染得鲜红的指甲在玻璃门上哒哒地敲着，“店里那些莽夫没轻没重的，给你我放心点。”

 

推开412的房门的时候，那小子已经在屋里了。

不知道是不是刚从舞池里下来，金属色的眼妆化得精致，被本来就更加精致的眉眼衬得倒也不显油腻。红色的T恤配一条破洞仔裤，一头黄毛胡乱地翘着。

挺辣的。我眯了眯眼睛。

想起平成年代涩谷街头的热辣女学生，在光怪陆离的霓虹灯下，喧闹的音响震得人耳膜发痛，打扮入时的小姑娘扭头放肆地做着鬼脸，浅色的发丝在风中卷起，年轻叛逆又张扬。

“女的？”

涩谷辣妹看到我似乎有些不满，皱着眉头起身想走。我长腿一迈跨过去踩在茶几上，拦住了他的去路。

“女的不能让你爽吗？”

一把把他推到沙发上，我双腿叉开跨坐在他腿上，男孩子挣了挣膝盖顶到我下体的凸起，震惊地睁大了眼睛，“你…”

我勾住他的脖子吻他，双手从T恤宽大的下摆处撩进去，指尖沿着凹陷的纹路往蝴蝶骨上打转。男孩子被堵住嘴巴就不知道用鼻子呼气，在我怀里呜呜着想要挣开。

我松开他的脖子，他双眼迷蒙地轻喘着，小嘴微微张开，唇角还有刚刚蹭上去的我嫣红的唇膏。

真是惹人怜爱的漂亮小孩。

我啧了一声，凑过头去叼住他脖子上凸起的筋络，他微微挣了一下，却最终没有推开我。我伏在他肩头，暧昧的气息喷洒在他颈侧。

“什么都不要想，今晚只享受就好。”

 

果然是个雏儿。

我伸出舌尖，轻轻舔了舔粉嫩的前端，小男孩就激动得不行，颤抖着抓着我的肩头，又怕抓伤我，只好像小猫一样蜷着爪子。

不知道是自尊心作祟还是真的不懂，就算爽得眼泪都掉下来了还是不敢放肆地叫出声来，下唇被死死咬住，压出一圈月白的印子。

“痛不痛哦？”

我捏住他脸颊示意他松开牙齿，“想叫就叫出来，不要忍着。”

刚刚那个是叫得我脑壳疼，这个倒好，简直像个小哑巴。

“怎…怎么叫…”小男孩手指绞着衣服下摆，眼圈红红得小兔子一样瞪着眼睛看我。

“想怎么叫就怎么叫啊。”我抬头看着这双碧色的眸子，又禁不住心动按着他的脖子接吻，“宝贝儿，你叫什么？”

“林…林彦俊。”

“彦俊…”

我脱掉他的T恤，把他推到暗红色的天鹅绒被子上，潮红的小脸上还挂着半干的泪痕，白皙的躯体被暗红的绒布映衬得清纯又放荡。

我从他的额头一路吻到鼻尖再流连到锁骨，三粒小痣比安德瓦利戒指上镶嵌的宝石还让人狂热。

手指揉捏着他身下挺立的柱体，指甲在吐出露珠的铃口捏捻着。被压在被子上的小男孩脚尖绷紧，下意识地咬起下唇，看到我责怪的目光又紧张地松开牙齿，嘴巴里溢出细碎难耐的呻吟声。

“啊…姐姐…唔…好奇怪…”

都到这个时候了，还叫什么姐姐！我被这半分礼节性又充满违和感的称呼刺激得有些兴奋，下身涨了一圈开始发疼。

“彦俊乖，叫老公。”

攥着他下身的手掌故意地紧了紧，牙尖磨着他的耳垂轻声引诱着，右耳挂了一只小小的十字架，我含住耳饰底端，轻轻地往外扯。

大概是要坚持在我面前身为男人的尊严，彦俊迷乱地摇着头，嘴里还含糊不清地喃喃着“姐姐姐姐”，修长的手指绞紧身下的绒布，细嫩的长腿绷直哭着泄了出来。

“还挺多的。”

我把手里的白浊给他看，小男孩吓到了似的，脸上还带着高潮过后的红晕，却是先小心翼翼地跟我道歉，嘴里怯懦着说姐姐对不起把你弄脏了。

干，我这是搞到了什么世界第一乖宝。

我把人翻过去，彦俊手抵着床头，跪趴在我面前。细腰塌下去形成一个小小的凹陷，挺翘的小屁股间隐没着粉红色的诱人穴口。我分开两瓣雪臀，从未被人造访过的隐秘洞穴在我的注视下紧张地开合着，流出几滴晶莹的液体来。

我探过头去，朝里轻轻吹了一口气，果不其然得到身下激动的反馈。彦俊抽着气，腿一软就要往床上倒，我提着他的腰把人往身下带，手指力道加重地揉捻着他胸前的粉嫩乳尖。

“呜呜呜啊…姐姐…姐姐…”小兽一样呜咽着，他不自觉地扭过头来寻我的嘴唇，我掰过他的脑袋把舌尖送进去，他含住像婴儿一样啧啧地嘬吸着，又像淫乱的娼妓一样抬起眼睛来柔媚地盯着我。

“哈啊…从正面操我…唔…抱抱我…”

美人的要求有几个人能拒绝呢？我把他重新翻回来，让他抱住自己的小腿折成M形，把自己早已胀痛不已的下身对着他的穴口摩擦。湿答答的液体浸润了前端，我按了按松软得差不多的入口，挺身把自己埋了进去。

“唔嗯…啊！”初经人事的窄小穴口根本承受不了这样的粗大，身下的小男孩疼得弓起身子来，再次习惯性地咬紧了下唇。

床上向来冷漠的我突然怜香惜玉了起来，挺进一半的下身吊得我不上不下，却不敢再继续进入。

“彦俊，别咬自己，”我把他按到自己的肩头，下身就着这个体位又多进入了几分，“疼就咬我。”

“姐…姐姐…我不痛…”明明都痛到小脸发白了，还是摇着头不肯伤我。我忍着下身快要炸裂的暴戾，侧过脸去吻他鬓角渗出来的细密的薄汗，柔声哄他，

“宝贝乖，马上就好，马上就不痛了。”

“好啊啊啊啊…姐姐…唔嗯嗯…”

后穴的疼痛过后就是难以满足的快感，彦俊搂住我的脖子，绯红滚烫的小脸埋在我的肩窝，窄腰适应了我抽插的频率一起摆动着。

“彦俊？”

我唤他的名字，他抬起头来，碧色的眼睛里涌动着清潮未散的大雾，猩红的眼角还挂着几滴生理性泪水。

我搂住他瘦弱的腰身，低头吻他的眼睛，声音沙哑，

“宝贝，以后就跟我吧。”

“你会不要我吗？”他有些难耐地摇了摇细腰，似乎是不满我突然的中断，又抬起头来，用兔子一样的无辜眼神盯着我，小声重复了一遍，“不会不要我吧？”

“姐姐永远都是小彦的。”

我按着他的腰把人往上顶了顶，胀大的前端抵在他敏感的地方用力地摩擦着。他抓着我的肩膀，好看的脖颈向后扬起，皮下脆弱的静脉绷紧，暴露在我面前。

我听见他轻喘着，又轻笑着给我肯定的回复。

“好啊。”


End file.
